Secrets and Lies
by miss-brooke09
Summary: Okay...so i am taking a break from my other story, fate and coincidence. I came up with this new idea for a story and i really hope you all like it. Reviews are always appreciated and feedback is definitely welcome. In advance, thank you very much to ever


**I am taking a little bit of a break from Fate or Coincidence. I have had a horrible case of writer's block lately, but I did come up with another idea for a story. It takes place about 6 months after Donna and David's wedding. Kelly finds Dylan pulling away from her and is determined to make their relationship work. Meanwhile, Dylan is hiding a secret from Kelly that could put an end to their relationship.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills, 90210. I do not own any of the characters that appeared on the show. However, any new characters that were not on the show belong to me.**

Kelly sat on the couch of her trendy beach home that she shared with Dylan. She was reading the latest issue of Cosmopolitan magazine. Dylan had just left because he needed to "take care of something." The truth is, it was probably the 20th time she had read the magazine. Every time Dylan left her alone at home, she would pick it up, and start reading. Kelly finished reading the last article and flipped through the magazine once more and set it down. As she set it down, she glanced at the phone. She picked up the phone, and dialed Donna's phone number.

"Hello?" David said on the other line.

"David? I need to talk to Donna."

"Oh. Hey Kelly. Hang on just a minute, okay?"

"Sure."

David got off the phone and heard him talking to Donna in the background. A few seconds later, Donna answered.

"Hey Kelly, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Oh." Donna said, a little surprised.

"It's Dylan."

"Oh." Donna now said, knowing exactly the reason for Kelly's phone call.

"He left me here, alone, again. I just don't know what to do anymore Donna. I mean, he says he loves me, but he never wants to be with me."

"Kelly, I'm sure he just has things to do, you know? I mean, I'm sure he wants to be with you, but he's just busy."

"I don't know Donna. He's just been very distant lately. I can't read him."

"Kelly, I'm sure your just imagining things. We both know how much Dylan loves you."

"I know. I know. But Donna, if David left you home alone almost every night, wouldn't you start to get a little suspicious?"

"Yeah. I guess I would. But Kel, I really don't think you have anything to worry about."

"I hope not."

"Kelly, Dylan loves you very much. I can tell by the way he looks at you. He's probably just got some other commitments, you know, things to take care of. If I were you, I wouldn't automatically assume the worst. Dylan's a decent guy. He really wants to make this work. I really don't think it has anything to do with you."

"You're probably right Donna. It's just that given our past..."

"But Kel, it's just different this time."

"I know. It is. Maybe I really don't have anything to worry about."

"I really don't think you do."

"Okay. Thanks Donna."

"Kelly, everything will be fine. I promise you."

"Donna, you are a really great friend, thanks."

"No problem, Kel. I'm just glad to help. Look, Kel, I really need to get going. David and I are going out for dinner."

"Oh. Okay. Well, thanks Donna."

"Your welcome. Bye Kel."

"Later, Donna."

Kelly hung up the phone. She placed it down, searched for the remote and turned on the television. She had felt a lot better after talking to Donna.

Meanwhile, it was 8:21pm. Dylan had just arrived at the Bel-Age Hotel. It was where he had being coming in all the time he spent away from Kelly. He had been meeting with an old friend. Someone who he missed very much.

Dylan reached the desired room. He knocked twice on the door.

"Who is it?" a voice from the other side of the door asked.

"It's Dylan."

"Okay. I'll be there in a second."

"Alright."

The door opened a few seconds later.

"What took you so long? You were supposed to be here at 8:00pm.

"I'm sorry, I stopped at the Peach Pit for something to eat first."

"Well, did you bring me anything?"

"Of course, here's a slice of peach pie." Dylan said holding up a Styrofoam container. "Enjoy."

"Thanks Dylan. Come on in."

Dylan entered to hotel room. "Thanks, Brenda."


End file.
